A Fateful Encounter
by Elemental77
Summary: Naruto appears within Hueco Mundo through the Hogyoku and he now must work with a certain Captain. Naruto/Soi-Fong. Co-Author Vukhal.
1. Aizen Betrayal

**I am working this story with Vukhal. So we hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

On top of Sokyoku Hill stood Aizen holding Captain Komamura's Zanpakuto "It's been quite a while since I've seen your face. What's brought about the change in heart Sajin?" asked Aizen "Has something happened?"

"Aizen" started Sajin "How dare you stand there and smile like that" he growled, "You betrayed everybody, everyone of us! You will not be forgiven!" He looked slightly to Aizen's right and looked at Tosen "Nor will you Kaname!" he shouted.

Snarling Sajin brought his fist back and threw it with his Shikai following. As the giant fist slammed into the ground a large dust cloud gathered with Aizen and Sajin jumping out. Aizen landed next to Kaname with a smile that angered Komamura "Kaname! If you've got an explanation then I need to hear it now!" As Kaname said nothing it seemed to anger the animal Captain more "That's it? Nothing? Too bad Kaname" he said. Sajin then released a massive amount of spiritual pressure that didn't seem to faze them "Bankai!" Aizen's smile seemed to grow slightly as he suddenly appeared in front of Sajin _'Impossible! He should be...'_ looking up he saw another Aizen next to Kaname _'By Kaname's side!'_

Looking back down Sajin saw Aizen prepare a Kido "Hado #90, Kurohitsugi" A dark box seemed to trap Sajin as it enveloped him in darkness then it seemed to explode on the inside. It dispersed revealing Sajin with multiple wounds as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Ichigo watched from the distance in shock and fear _'This battle between two Captains...I can't believe...I can be so helpless'_ he thought staring at the aftermath of the battle.

Aizen looked at Komamura's unconscious form saying, "Kyoka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis is flawless. But even if there were a flaw it would be impossible to escape it"

Gin Ichimaru walked forward "So that's unspoken Hado 90. Pretty scary stuff" he said "I take it you mastered that little attack when I wasn't looking"

"No it was a failure. What you saw was one third of it's destructive potential" Aizen looked at Gin and saw him holding a terrified Rukia "#90 is difficult to control" walking forward he grabbed her collar "Now then...Oh sorry" he said remembering Ichigo "I still haven't finished explaining things to you haven't I?"

"Ichigo!" called a voice. Looking Ichigo saw it was the Quincy, Uryu running with the rest of his friends.

"No!" shouted Ichigo stopping them "Go away!" They were all shocked at this.

Looking around Orihime saw Rukia being held by Aizen "Rukia!" she shouted.

Gin stepped forward blocking their view from Aizen "Oh no, no. You shouldn't be moving," he said releasing his spiritual pressure which Uryu and Orihime to their knees.

"Orihime, Uryu" said Chad still standing.

"Damn" said Ganju "What incredible spiritual pressure!"

Aizen seemed amused by this as he looked at Rukia "Now then Rukia Kuchiki. After I found you in the world of the living do you know what the first thing I did was? I went in and eliminated the Central 46" he said shocking Rukia "I imagine you heard a different story from Isane" he said dragging her "She probably told you that Sosuke Aizen faked his death and hid himself. Afterwards he slaughtered Central 46 but that's not how it happened at all" he continued walking as he talked "I killed them as soon as I discovered you and used my Kyoka Suigetsu on the entire Central Underground Assembly Hall. To simplify matters I made it look as if Central 46 were still alive and holding meetings.

In order to do that one of us stayed in the underground Assembly Hall at all times. Since then we have taken over the functions of Central 46 and we have been issuing all of their orders. To make sure of your arrest I had those members of Squad 6 take you in. To separate you from the human's I ordered the return and destruction of your Gigai. Too evaporate your soul and take the Hogyaku I decided the simplest way was to have you executed with the Sokyoku. The only time we weren't in the Underground Assembly Hall was the few hours surrounding the Captain meetings.

After that I pretended to die and hid underground because I knew your Ryoka friends might save you I knew the execution might fail" Stopping in the middle of the hill Aizen reached into his Captains haori and pulled out a small devise. Pressing the button six strange green pillars appeared from the ground scaring Rukia. Then Aizen's left hand suddenly turned green as he plunged it into Rukia's chest. Pulling it out he had a small orb in his hand as Rukia fell to the ground with a hole in her chest "How fascinating" said Aizen staring at the orb "I didn't expect it to be so small" his arm then changed from green back to his skin colour "The Hogyaku" the hole in Rukia's chest seemed to heal itself as she stared blankly at the ground "And no permanent harm to the soul, what an astounding technique" he said putting the Hogyaku in his haori.

"Its too bad" he continued whilst lifting her up "But I just dont have a use for you anymore. Kill her Gin," he said.

Gin turned and pulled out his small Zanpakuto "Well if I must" He aimed the blade at Rukia from the other side of the hill "Shoot to kill, Shinso" his blade then suddenly expanded at a great speed. It shot out towards Rukia and just before it hit she was saved by her brother, Byakuya, who took the hit for her.

"Oh no" she said at his side "Brother" The blade receded back to Gin letting blood pour out of Byakuya's wound. He fell to his knees in pain with Rukia holding on to him "Byakuya!"

Aizen slowly walked towards them about to draw his blade until he noticed something coming from the sky. Looking up he saw Jidanbo and Kukaku on his shoulder "Lets go Jidanbo!" shouted Kukaku.

"All right!" he shouted.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado #63, Raikouhou!" she shouted shooting a yellow energy at Aizen. As the blast hit Aizen, Jidanbo landed on the ground with Kukaku on his shoulder.

Aizen however jumped out of the way and was about to reach for his sword until Yoruichi appeared holding it so he can't get to it. Soi-Fong appeared behind him with her Zanpakuto at his neck "This is another face i haven't seen for quite some time" said Aizen with a grin.

"Don't do it," warned Yoruichi "If you even move so much as a muscle"

Soi-Fong continued, "Then were going to cut off your head"

"Yes I can see that," said Aizen calmly.

"Kukaku!" shouted Yoruichi with a smile towards her friend.

"Hey Yoruichi!" she shouted back from Jidanbo's shoulder "I had a little free time on my hand. So since I was out, I'd thought I'd check in!"

* * *

"Well that sure was flashy," said Gin "What should I do?" he asked himself whilst knocking a piece of debris out of the way. Only Rangiku appeared behind him and held his arm up whilst her sword was at his throat.

"You shouldn't even move," she said.

"Sorry Captain Aizen!" called Gin "I got caught!"

* * *

"This is the end," said Yoruichi.

"What? Did you say something?" asked Aizen acting as if he didn't hear.

"Dont you understand Aizen? There is no place left for you," she said as people appeared surrounding them "No place you can escape to" Looking around Aizen saw it was the other captains and Lieutenants "Its over Aizen" finished Yoruichi.

"Im sorry to do this" he said with a smile "But the time has come"

Yoruichi then shouted "Soi-Fong get away from him!"

Quickly they both jumped out of the way of a blast of yellow energy surrounding Aizen. Then the sky seemed to open up to reveal multiple Meno's Grande. Then suddenly two more blasts of yellow energy appeared and shot towards Gin and Kaname surrounding them.

One of the Lieutenants was confuced "They're just gonna run away? That's it?"

"Stop!" shouted Head Captain Yamamoto "That light is a weapon with the name of 'Negacion' That's a technique the Meno's used when they are rescuing their fellow Hollow's. Once enveloped by that light it is impossible for those within and outside the barrier to interact. It is an isolated world inside the beams. All those who have fought the Meno's know of this. The moment that light fell on Sosuke Aizen it became completely impossible for us to reach him"

Soi-Fong then concentrated all of her spiritual pressure and shouted "Shunko!" and white energy seemed to surround her. She then ran at an incredible speed straight into Aizen's barrier.

"No Soi-Fong!" shouted Yoruichi.

"Stop Captain Soi-Fong!" shouted the Head Captain.

Soi-Fong just ignored them and slammed into the barrier. Somehow she managed to break through it which shocked everyone especially Aizen. Unfortunately getting through the barrier caused a lot of damage which caused her to fall unconscious "Interesting. It seems that Shunko is strong enough to penetrate the barrier but it damages the user" he looked and noticed Yoruichi was about to do the same until the Head Captain stopped her.

Captain Ukitake stepped forward saying, "You've joined with the Meno's. Why would you want to do that?"

Aizen looked at him and simply said, "I need to reach higher"

"Have you become that corrupt?"

"Your blinded by your self-righteousness. From the beginning no one has ever stood at the top, neither you, nor me, nor the gods" he then pulled off his glasses "But soon that unattainable vacancy at the top will soon be filled" Aizen then pulled his hair back as his glasses disintegrated. Looking down everybody saw his eyes look hard and evil instead of soft and good. From now on I alone will stand at the top" Everybody was shocked at all this "Goodbye Soul Reapers and goodbye Ryoka boy. Even for a human. I find you amusing" at this Aizen, Gin, Kaname, and Soi-Fong disappeared along with the Meno's closing the Garganta.

* * *

**We hope you all enjoyed that. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Naruto in Hueco Mundo

**Well this story is doing ok, glad for that. Also Vukhal and I are making Fairy Tail story called 'Two of a Kind' check it out because it's good XD. Enjoy.**

* * *

A Garganta opened in Hueco Mundo as three Negacion beams appeared. From the light Aizen, Gin, and Kaname appeared walking in the dark desert. The light faded away and Aizen looked to find Soi-Fong unconscious. Gin was about to get her until the former 5th squad captain stopped him "Leave her. She'll be food for the Hollows" nodding his head he and Kaname followed after Aizen leaving the Captain to die.

As they walked to Las Noches Gin noticed that Aizen was staring at the Hogyaku "Are you all right Captain?" he asked.

Aizen turned his attention to Gin "Yes I am fine"

"Lord Aizen" said Kaname.

"Yes?"

"Im curious about the Hogyaku. What can it do exactly?" he asked.

Aizen thought about it whilst they continued walking "Once complete it will be able to do anything I want. It will allow me to become a god"

"Why don't you test out its abilities Captain? To see what it can do now," suggested Gin making Aizen stop with a thoughtful expression.

"I think I will," he said "But what should I try?"

"Well we could always use more soldiers for our army so why dont you try to bring a powerful creature?" asked Gin.

Thinking about it Aizen smiled "Very well" Looking to his left he pointed the Hogyaku and concentrated. After a minute it glowed and shot a light towards a hill creating an explosion. They each had to shield their eyes from the light. Eventually it died down to reveal a teenager with blond hair unconscious, looking like he just came out of a war.

* * *

(In Naruto's world, right after his battle with Pein)

Naruto walked in the middle of the forest. He was walking towards the leader of the Akatsuki hoping to stop him. He just came from the remains of his village after the attack and he beat Pein, a supposed god. As he walked he couldn't help but feel like he was being drawn somewhere. Looking around he could only see the forest _'Weird'_ he thought as he walked. Then suddenly a bright light surrounded him making him stare in shock "What the!?"

"Naruto?" said the slug summon on his shoulder. Then suddenly she puffed away leaving Naruto alone.

"This can't be good," he said to himself as the light intensified making him shut his eyes.

* * *

(Hueco Mundo)

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and noticed he was lying in sand "Ugh what happened?" he asked no one as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Well he doesn't appear to be very strong," said a voice. Naruto looked and saw three people approaching him. One reminded him of Orochimaru, the other looked blind, and the last one...He couldn't tell, "What should we do with him Captain?" asked Gin.

"Do what ever you want" was all he said walking away along with Kaname.

"Well then. What to do?"

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"Hm oh your in Hueco Mundo" said Gin pulling out his sword.

"Hueco...Mundo?" he repeated weakly. Naruto looked at the man and saw his sword aimed at him.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso" the blade extended and stabbed Naruto in the chest "This isn't personal or anything. It's just that Captain Aizen doesn't need you and made a mistake of bringing you here" explained Gin.

"Bastard!" said Naruto coughing up blood.

"Well then. Seeing how you are still alive why dont I use a kido. I haven't used one in ages so I hope this works" said Gin releasing his blade and extended his hand towards Naruto "Ye lord. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man. Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south. Hado #31 Shakkaho" then a blast of red energy hit Naruto straight in the chest making him fly away "Glad Im not rusty" said Gin using Shunpo to catch up with Aizen and Kaname.

* * *

As Naruto flew he thought _'Ok whilst Kyuubi heals my body might aswell think about what happened. Lets see...I fought Pein, defeated him, went after the real him, half way there appeared in Hueco Mundo I think it was called, Land in desert, guy looking like Orochimaru tabs me with weird sword, says some weird things that blasts me and causes me to fly away in pain...AM I HIGH OR SOMETHING!?'_ he thought. Then suddenly he slammed into the ground and was thankful it was sand "That could have hurt" sitting up he looked at himself and saw that he was mostly healed but he doesn't have that much chakra left "Might aswell look for a cave or something to rest" he muttered as he stood up shakily. As he walked he took in his surroundings. All he could see was a grey desert and it was nighttime. After an hour he managed to find a cave on the side of a small mountain.

Giving a sigh of relief he was about to run to it until he tripped on something. Looking he saw an unconscious woman and looked to be in pain. Looking back to the cave he thought _'I guess I should help her. Maybe she can help me when she wakes up' _He set her down, managed to build a fire (Dont ask how when there is no firewood anywhere) and started to make some ramen. He had some ramen and a water bottle in a storage scroll in case he was hungry. When he set the ramen pot over the fire he went to Soi-Fong and checked her wounds. Looking her saw that it wasn't severe but she did loose some blood. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out a Plasma Pill so she can get some blood back and started to heal her wounds. He learned the basics of medical jutsu thanks to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

After everything was done he put her Haori under her head, as a pillow and his jacket as a cover so she won't get cold. As he ate his ramen he looked at his own injuries and noticed that he was completely healed but still didn't have all his chakra _'A good nights sleep might help'_ he thought but before he could do anything else he heard groaning coming from the woman. Looking over he saw her eyes open slowly and then they widened. She suddenly shot up and took her sword that was placed next to her. Looking around she saw Naruto looking at her "Hi there" he said smiling.

Soi-Fong just narrowed her eyes "Who are you and where am I?" she asked, more like demanded.

Naruto frowned. The way she talked reminded him of Sasuke "My name is Naruto and we are in a cave. I dont know how I got here but when I found this cave I found you injured. So I helped you," he explained. Soi-Fong watched him the entire time he talked and could tell he wasn't lying. "Whats you name?"

She thought about it for a second then decided to answer "I am Captain Soi-Fong of Squad 2 and Commander of the Stealth Force"

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Cool. You might want to lie back down to rest. You look like you've been through a lot"

She scowled "I am perfectly fine, I don't need rest" she said standing up albeit shakily.

Shrugging Naruto asked, "Fine, you want some ramen?" seeing her raise an eyebrow he said, "So you can eat something" Soi-Fong just nodded.

After they were done she looked out the cave "Hueco Mundo" she muttered.

"You know where we are?" asked Naruto hearing what she said.

"You don't?" she asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Im not from around here" he said.

"We are in a world called Hueco Mundo it is where Hollows live," she said.

"Hollows?" he repeated.

_'He doesn't know what Hollow's are?'_ she thought, "Where are you from?" she asked.

"The Hidden Leaf Village" he said smiling but then remembered what Pein had done "Or I use to"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I off training somewhere and a man called Pein attacked my Village. He completely levelled the place so I know it's destroyed" he said sadly.

Soi-Fong didn't think twice about Naruto training. She might have thought he was a Soul Reaper in training or something "I've never heard of the Hidden Leaf Village"

"Well where are you from?" he asked.

"Im from the Soul Society" she said.

"...Never heard of it" he said.

_'So he's not a Soul Reaper...What the hell is he and where did he come from?'_ she thought "Your not from this world or from my world" she said.

"What? Not from your world?" he repeated.

"I believe so. It was obvious you're not from this world because only Hollows live here. And you've never heard of the Soul-Society either. This leads me to believe that you are from a different world," she explained.

Naruto scratched his head "That's not good. IF I appeared here and Im not from either world then how can I get home?" he said mainly to himself. Shaking his head he said "Doesn't matter tight now. Get some sleep," he said.

Soi-Fong was about to shout at him for ordering her around but decided against it seeing how he healed her wounds. So she just nodded and lied back down.

As she slept Naruto thought to himself _'Ok I left one war and now I feel like I entered another...shit'_

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Hollow's and Getting Home

**I thought it was about time for another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto woke up but kept his eyes closed _'Please let that have been a dream'_ he repeated in his head. Opening his eyes he looked around. Only to find himself in the cave with Soi-Fong still sleeping _'Crap'_ Slowly getting up he stretched and walked outside and was surprised to see the moon again. He then just shrugged it off 'Well like she said Im in a different world so maybe nights are longer' he continued to stare at the moon noticing that it wasn't moving at all. Soi-Fong woke up and walked out of the cave slowly.

When she got out she saw Naruto sit down and raised an eyebrow _'Is he meditating?'_

Naruto frowned. He was trying to use his meditation to feel Nature Energy. But for some reason it felt odd to him, almost cold and lifeless "Is there a reason your watching me?" asked Naruto without turning.

"Is there a reason your meditating? And how did you know I was behind you?" she asked back.

Naruto chuckled "Where Im from I was trained in Sage Arts. But for that I needed to gather Nature Energy and meditating helps gather the energy. I was trying to see if I could sense anyone else here but all I could sense was you and some things that I never felt before" he smirked "But then again. I've only been doing this for a couple weeks now"

_'He's able to sense other presences and he's only managed to do that a couple of weeks ago?'_ thought Soi-Fong. Then she remembered him say 'Sage Arts' "What did you mean by 'Sage Arts'?" she asked.

"Its a type of...special training from my world. I think only my Sensei could use it at least up to an Imperfect State. I managed to get to a Perfect State, which helped me defeat a 'God'" he used air quotations when he said 'God'.

"'Perfect State'?" repeated Soi-Fong.

"Yeah it's this" with that he went absolutely still _'Thank god I managed to replenish my chakra'_ Orange marks appeared around his eyes as he opened them. He revealed yellow eyes with toad pupils "This is a 'Perfect State'. My sensei wasn't able to do this. His 'Imperfect State' made him turn amphibian with the Toad Masters on his shoulders"

She raised an eyebrow "Toads?"

"This is going to be a long explanation" and with that Naruto managed to explain his world, how he could use chakra and use it to summon or do jutsu's.

"Those sound like Kido spells" she commented.

"Kido?"

"Its like what you call Jutsu except instead of hand signs we use incantations" she said getting a nod from the blond as he lost Sage Mode.

"Maybe I can try something," he said thinking of an idea.

"What?"

"Well I was thinking that I could try a summoning"

"Try" was all she said. Soi-Fong watched as Naruto bit his thumb and make a few hand signs. He slammed his hand to the ground expecting Gamakichi but nothing happened.

"Guess when Im in a different world then summoning's don't work" muttered Naruto. His thoughts were cut short when he heard a strange sound. I sounded like a roar but different. Whatever it was it sent a chill down his spine "Did you hear that?"

"What?" she asked walking up to him.

"That roar from over there" he said pointing to his right.

She raised an eyebrow and was about to question him until she heard a Hollow roaring and heading their way "Its a Hollow. Let me deal with this" she commanded taking out her sword. Then something big came out of the sand. It looked like a man with a very large upper body made out of bones. Its mask didn't have any significant shape to it "Shit it's an Adjuchas" said Soi-Fong.

"Whats that?"

"The second strongest form of a Hollow. In my current condition I don't think I can kill it" she said cursing her luck. As the Hollow neared Naruto watched as Soi-Fong raised her sword and lower it. Apparently her shoulder was still too damaged. Without thinking Naruto ran at the Hollow "What are you doing!?" shouted Soi-Fong "Get back!"

Naruto ignored her and jumped into the air. Once he was close enough he made a clone and charged a Rasengan. He slammed it into the Hollow's head making it fly back. Naruto landed on the ground looking at the creature that was getting back up unharmed "What!?" shouted Naruto.

"Your attacks won't work on it!" shouted Soi-Fong "Only a Zanpakuto can kill those things" She then ran at he Hollow with great speed and managed to slice off it's arm but had to jump back when it slammed its foot down.

As she fought Naruto tried using Sage Mode to see if it will allow him to fight. But what he saw made him curious. He knew chakra had both physical and spiritual energy but as he looked at Soi-Fong he could only see spiritual energy. The same with the Hollow. As he watched he slowly got an idea and he had to act fast because Soi-Fong was slowing down. He brought his hand out and his clone, that he summoned, started to make the Rasengan but this time it was white with a tint of blue _'If i can just concentrate on my spiritual energy then maybe I can kill that thing'_ The clone stopped to Naruto observe his new Rasengan _'God I hope this works'_ he thought. The clone then ran at Soi-Fong and grabbed her before she was hit.

"What are you doing!?" she shouted.

"Watch" was all the clone said. Before Soi-Fong could say anything a blur ran past her. Looking she was wide eyed when Naruto jumped into the air again but something was different. He seemed more powerful than he was a second ago. "Spiritual Rasengan!" he shouted slamming the attack in the Hollow's head. It roared in pain and the Rasengan glowed white making Soi-Fong shield her eyes. She watched as Naruto, attack seemed to be drilling into the Hollow. Then it was over. Naruto was behind the Hollow with his hand out stretched. The Hollow had its head missing as it fell over into the ground "Thank god that worked" muttered Naruto looking at his hand.

"H-How did you kill that Hollow? You haven't got a Zanpakuto" asked a shocked Soi-Fong. His attack didn't work at first but then he was able to blow its head off.

"I used my Rasengan," he said. She glared at him wanting more answers "Oh sorry. Well I entered my Sage Mode to see if it will help until I noticed that you and that monster were using spiritual energy. So I just used my spiritual energy, which is what half my chakra is made of. Still can't believe I got that on the first try"

_'He's able to use spiritual energy? I wonder if he can learn a few things...What the hell am I thinking?'_ she thought shaking her head "Next time stay out of a fight if I tell you to" she ordered walking past him.

"Your welcome" he said silently and sarcastically.

Unfortunately for him she heard making her stop in her tracks. She turned to him with a glare that sent shivers down his spine "What did you say?" she asked threateningly.

"Nothing" he immediately said.

"Good" she said walking away.

_'My god she's scary'_ he thought with a sweat drop as he ran after her "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Im going after Aizen" she said angrily.

"Aizen?" repeated Naruto, remebering the three guy's he first saw.

"He's a Captain that betrayed us" she spat out. She saw his confuced look "My turn to explain" she then spent the next half hour explaining her world such as Soul Reapers, Hollow's, and Aizen's betrayal "And that's why I have to kill him"

"Why don't you go back?" she looked at him "To let people know you're alive"

_'Maybe if I go back I can get him some training. He's not dead so he can't get a Zanpakuto but he might be able to learn Kido'_ she thought "Very well then" Soi-Fong took out her sword and opened a Senkaimon "Let's go" she said walking through it "Oh wait, I forgot about something"

"What?"

"If you're not a Soul Reaper then you can't get through this way. The only way you can get through is if your making...physical contact with a Soul Reaper" she said _'Why in the hell is my face getting warm?'_

"...Ok" said Naruto after a while.

"Ok? Dont you think it's strange?" she asked shocked that he answered so casually.

"Not really. So how's this going to work? We hold hands or something?"

"No. I think it would be best if you put your hand on my shoulder" she said. Naruto nodded and did just that. As they walked through the Senkaimon Naruto couldn't help but feel like something was about to happen and it will not end well.

* * *

(Soul Society)

Naruto was right about something happening. Mainly because some of the Soul Reapers that was guarding the Senkaimon thought he was trying to attack the squad 2 captain "I swear I didn't do anything!" shouted Naruto.

"Liar! You were about to attack Captain Soi-Fong!" shouted one of the guards. Soi-Fong was watching from the sides with an amused smirk. She would usually shout or hurt people who thought she couldn't defend herself. But watching this was more fun.

"You could help you know!" shouted Naruto to the smirking captain.

"I know," she said.

"Soi-Fong?" said a voice.

Looking Soi-Fong saw her mentor and now friend "Lady Yoruichi?" Naruto and guards stopped when they saw an orange blur shoot past them and glomp Soi-Fong.

"Your alive!" shouted the Flash Goddess hugging the now suffocation Soi-Fong.

"Uh...Lady?" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Yoruichi looked at Naruto to see him pointing at Soi-Fong. Looking down she saw the captain turn blue "Whoops" she said with a smile as she let go of Soi-Fong who was now gasping for air. Yoruichi turned to Naruto "So who are you?"

"My names-" he got cut off by being tackled from the guards "Would you guys please GET OFF!?" he shouted.

Yoruichi began to laugh her ass off at the scene but eventually calmed down "You guy's can let him go," she said.

They hesitated but let go eventually and walked away "Now as I was saying my name is Naruto Uzumaki...and I guess Namikaze"

_'Sounds like he just learned something and added the name. I'll ask him later'_ she thought, "My name is Yoruichi Shihoin. May I ask why my Little Bee here was watching you get chased?"

"Lady Yoruichi!" shouted a blushing Soi-Fong.

"That name is brilliant!" shouted a laughing Naruto only to get a fist to the face from the blushing captain "That hurts!"

"Good!" she shouted back.

"Ah young love" commented Yoruichi making Soi-Fong blush hard again.

"Lady Yoruichi!" shouted Soi-Fong again.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto confuced.

"Never mind that now" said Soi-Fong although she and Yoruichi were confuced by Naruto's question, "We have to go see the Head Captain. Follow Me," she said using Shunpo to get there faster.

"Well she's fast," said Naruto.

"She doesn't like to wait for people," said Yoruichi "It's this way" she said running towards the First-Division with Naruto following. A few seconds after they started running Naruto easily caught up. Seeing this Yoruichi ran a little bit faster challenging Naruto.

* * *

(With Soi-Fong)

Soi-Fong stood outside the door of Head Captain Yamamoto waiting for Naruto and Yoruichi. Then all of a sudden Yoruichi appeared with a smile "Why are so happy Lady Yoruichi?"

"You'll see in about 3...2...1...now" the doors opened to reveal Naruto panting.

"Damn...your...fast" said Naruto through his panting.

"Again why are you happy?" asked Soi-Fong.

"We had a little race and he peeked my interest" she replied "He's faster than most Soul Reaper's"

The door's to the Head Captain's office opened to reveal an orange haired teen "Oh Yoruichi I thought I heard your voice" Looking at the others he raised an eyebrow at Naruto "The Old Man wants to see Soi-Fong and her friend"

"That's CAPTAIN to you ryoka" said Soi-Fong. She proceeded to walk into the office followed by Naruto.

The doors closed behind them leaving Ichigo and Yoruichi alone "What were you in there for?" asked Yoruichi.

"The Old Man wanted me to stay for a little while longer so I can train my Soul Reaper powers. Who was that guy?"

"His name's Naruto and he's going to make things interesting" she said with a smirk.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but he's the chapter. I hope you all liked it and Im making a poll to see if Naruto should become a Soul Reaper. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
